


Wedding

by Serenity1 (orphan_account)



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Marriage, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hercules and Iolaus are getting married! And Iolaus decided to hold the wedding in King Orestes Palace!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for the fandom, Hercules The Legendary Journey! This takes place right after Season 2, Episode 19. It is five years later in the future after that, so there will be episodes that I'm ignoring and there will be episodes that I'm not ignoring. This is total AU. 
> 
> Please forgive me for my grammar, and if the characters are OOC.

"So, whom do we invite to the wedding?" Hercules asked with a smile as he and Iolaus were walking down the road to the path of Attica where it will lead them to Iolaus cousin, King Orestes Palace.

"Our parents, Orestes, Niobe, Xena, Gabrielle..." Iolaus began.

"Aphrodite, Jason, Iphicles, Rena..." Hercules said.

"Are you going to invite Ares or Zeus?" Iolaus asked.

Hercules huffed, "I don't need any trouble during my wedding day," he said as Iolaus took that as a 'no.' "What about Nebula?" He asked.

Iolaus nodded, "Yes, of course I'll invite her. Um, what about Autolycus?" He asked.

The two men stopped where they were walking and the two looked at one another, "do you want to invite Autolycus?" Hercules asked.

Iolaus shrugged, "He did saved our lives once or twice, and he is our friend, sort of," he said.

"We'll think about it," Hercules replied as the two men resumed their walking.

"Anyone else we've forgotten?" Iolaus asked.

"I'm sure once we get to the palace we'll remember everyone," Hercules said.

"I hope so," Iolaus replied.

\-------------

"Iolaus!"

"Orestes!"

The two cousins hugged one another as soon as they saw each other inside. "Oh wow, you weren't kidding that Orestes looks exactly like you," Hercules commented as he stood beside Niobe. 

"Ah, this must be the lucky man who took my cousins heart," Orestes said with a smile.

"King Orestes, Iolaus told me a lot about you," Hercules said smiling.

"Really? Well, good things I hope," Orestes replied looking at Iolaus with a raised eyebrow. 

"Of course," Iolaus replies with a smile and a wink. 

"Iolaus, may I speak with you for a moment?" Niobe's voice asked suddenly.

"I...yea, of course. It won't take long, would it?" Iolaus asked.

Niobe shook her head, "No, just a few minutes," she said with a smile.

"I'll be back," Iolaus replies and he leans upward to Hercules to kiss him on the cheek before leaving with Niobe. 

"So, you and Iolaus, how long were the two of you intimate?" Orestes asked.

"Mmm, about five years," Hercules said.

"And who proposed to whom?" Orestes asked intrigued.

"I did," Hercules said slowly with a frown, "King Orestes,with all due respect, is there a reason behind all of these questions?" He asked.

"Call me Orestes now, will you? After all, we are going to be family soon, right?" Orestes asked with a smile as Hercules nodded. "I was surprised by the letter that you sent me that you wanted to conduct your wedding here at the palace," Orestes said, "I really thought you were going to hold it in Corinth or at your parents place," he said.

"It was Iolaus wish to get married here," Hercules said.

"I see," Orestes said slowly.

"Orestes, what's going on?" Hercules asked.

"My cousin is still infatuated with Niobe! I can see it in his eyes," Orestes snapped.

"No, he isn't," Hercules protested.

"How do you know? How do you know that he won't cheat on you or run off with Niobe at the moment? For all we know the two of them are kissing," Orestes said in hatred.

"Orestes, calm down. Iolaus took an oath with me and he vowed to never cheat on me again. I trust him and you should trust your wife too," Hercules said slowly.

"I asked her if I could have her passion, but she didn't answer me," Orestes said.

"Orestes, if you don't want us here, we'll gladly leave. However, it would disappoint Iolaus on the reason why we have to leave," Hercules said.

Orestes was about to say something when Iolaus voice interrupted him. "Hercules, tell Niobe here that's its ridiculous to sleep in separate bedrooms!" He exclaimed.

"It's tradition! Plus it's bad luck to see the groom or should I say, groom before their wedding day!" Niobe protested.

"Hercules, we aren't getting married tomorrow, are we?" Iolaus asked as he looked at his lover and frowned. He saw there was tension in his lover and he looked over at Orestes who wasn't staring at either of them. "Is something wrong? Did we interrupted something important?" He asked worriedly.

"Uh, no, nothing's wrong," Hercules said lamely.

"Hercules, I know when your lying," Iolaus said.

Hercules was about to say something when Orestes interrupted him. "Everything's fine, Iolaus. I think we should show the happy couple to the guestroom that they will be sharing, I'm sure that the two of you are tired," he said with a smile.

"Yes, of course," Niobe said nodding.

"Ah, Niobe, I think Hector should be the one to escort them. I'm sure he and Iolaus have a lot of catching up to do," Orestes said.

"I..." Niobe began and she looked at Orestes who stared at her, "of course my king," she said nodding.

"HECTOR!" Orestes bellowed and the soldier came running in the hallway.

"Yes, my lord?" Hector asked.

"You remember Iolaus, don't you?" Orestes asked.

Hector looked and beamed, "of course I do!" He exclaimed.

"Good, bring them to their quarters. And gentleman, dinner is at 1800 hours," Orestes said with a smile and he left with Niobe by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> How do you guys like it? The next chapter is already written in my head so I just have to write it down...! Hope you guys are enjoying it.


End file.
